How it all started
by YazzleBear
Summary: Draco's lonely, having lost his best friend to a 'family holiday'. Blaise will be gone for 6 months, and Draco doesn't know how to survive. So he searches, and can't believe what he finds.  d/h
1. How it all Started

Chapter One~ How it all started

He missed him. He really did. He couldn't believe that Blaise would mean so much to him, even though he'd always thought of him as a brother. The constant letters helped, but they were not enough.

He needed someone else... Someone who he could turn to, complain to... Maybe even have a little fun with... But the only person available for that type of relationship... Was Pansy Parkinson. And he did NOT want to go through that again.

So he thought. He thought of all the... 'suitable' girls. But none were adequate enough for his father, as he held high standards for his son. He knew most of the girls, as he'd had at least one sexual encounter with them all... Well... All the Slytherins anyway. And that's all that counts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was lonely... It was Christmas, and the boys were off at the Burrow. Unfortunately, as was the Head Girl and Boy's duty, she had to stay at school. Of course, considering her usual bad luck, She was paired with none other, than Draco Malfoy. She wouldn't have minded, if he wasn't a man that she's loathed since first year. Thanks to all his teasing, she'd spent many nights crying herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco." She greeted him coldly as He walked through the door, her eyes flickering up for a moment before they returned to her page.

'Granger.' He replied, causing her to sigh, rolling her eyes and crossing her legs.

'Listen Draco... We need to talk about our rounds.' She said, standing slowly and putting her book down, walking towards him with her arms crossed on her chest.

He was looking pointedly away from her, and she knew he was trying to block her out. She growled, and snapped her fingers in front on his face, tapping her foot in distaste.

She continued on with her lecture, until she heard him snort with laughter. She was immediately angered by this, as she knew nothing she said could have been that funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-God. Look at her... She thinks she's so much better than Me. A Malfoy.- Draco snorted, causing Hermione to cut off in the middle of her sentence.

'What the hell are you laughing at, Malfoy?' She snarled, stalking over to him and glaring up at him, disregarding their 4 inch height difference. He took a slight step back, then sneered and bent down, getting in her face.

'I'm laughing at you, granger, and how you think you're so important. But of course, you're yelling at a Malfoy.' He sneered.

She reeled, then sank back down, keeping her eyes to the floor.

'Well I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, for being so inferior to you.' She said in a wavering voice, before turning on her heel and walking swiftly to her room, her head in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione didn't know what'd made her cry, Draco had always treated her like this before... But, she thought that he was a little different, now that he was -in all things lawful- her partner. She guessed she's been wrong.

She was just sitting up on her bed, examining her red, puffy eyes in her mirror, when a soft knock caught her attention.

'Come in...' She said without thinking, assuming it was Harry, Ron or Ginny. She looked up with a smile, but it then turned into a look of slight shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'D-Draco?' came her voice, surprise making his name slightly distorted. Draco walked into her room, a look of worry on his face.

'Gr- Hermione... I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking straight..' He sighed, embarrassed.

-A Malfoy would never do this...- He groaned to himself.

She continued to look at him in shock, then she saw the worry on his face.

'Sit down, Draco...' She murmured, indicating the bed next to her, as the only chair in the room was shrouded by her Hogwarts robes.

'Listen... You just caught me off guard is all.' He said in a curt voice, shaking his head and backing out of the room.

**A/N: sorry that was a kinda short one guys... Its my first FanFic so... :3 Please review! :D**


	2. First Name Basis?

Chapter Two~ First Name Basis?

Hermione was surprised. She'd never seen Draco act that way before... His facial expression, his words, it was the oddest thing that could have ever happened.

She lay back on her bed again, biting her lip, then deciding to go and confront Draco, she slid off the bed, wrapped her dressing gown around her and walked out to the common room, spotting him in the armchair by the fire.

'Draco...' She said quietly, moving towards him, then gasping softly.

'Draco!' She yelped, grabbing his arm and pulling it away from the point of his wand.

'Wh- What are you doing...?' She asked quietly, fathering as she saw the tears running silently down his cheeks.

'Her-mione...' He replied, pulling her towards him and hugging her tightly, staining her pyjamas with tears as he sobbed into her shoulder.

'Oh Draco... It's alright...' She soothed him, gently stroking his silver-blonde hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hermione.. I'm sorry, My Father...' he sighed, pushing a letter into her hand and leaning back in his chair. Slowly running his hands through his hair and closing his eyes.

Hermione read through the letter, the look of shock on her face growing with every line. Her face then contorted with angers, as she whispered to him.

'Draco. This is ridiculous. I'll go after him myself.' She growled with the last five words, determination set on her face.

'No!' Draco yelled, jumping up from his seat and taking hold of her shoulder.

'He's already killed my mother, do you really think he'd even stop and think about killing a mud- a... muggle born like you?' He pleaded, his stormy grey eyes staring into her amber ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Draco..' She sighed as he sat down again, pulling her with him and placing her on his lap.

'Hermione..' He murmured. 'Thanks.'

She smiled, and started stroking his hair again, before biting her lip and asking hesitantly, 'Draco, will this ever happen again?' She blushed, looking away from him.

He stiffened, then placed her onto the floor, before standing fluidly.

'No. You aren't supposed to be my friend Granger.' He said, walking away from her stunned face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione missed that night. She hadn't talked to, or seen much of Draco in weeks. He kept out of her way, and they only made contact when they brushed past each other on their way to and from the towers as they changed guard shifts.

'Damn it...' She cursed to herself one afternoon in the library. 'Why did I have to do that?' She growled, staring over at Malfoy, who was chuckling unenthusiastically at something Pansy had said.

She sighed, and started to put her things in her bag, she'd had enough of her Moon Stone essay for one day, when she felt eyes on her face. She flicked up her gaze, and blushed as she saw the familiar face of Draco Malfoy boring into hers.

She packed up her things, hurrying out of the library and getting around the corner before bursting into tears, her hands covering her face as she ran back to the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-crap!...- Draco groaned, lurching up from the table as he saw Hermione sprint out of the library.

'I... I have to go.' He rushed, throwing his things into his bag and racking out of the library, leaving Pansy and her friends sitting at the table with stunned expressions.

When he finally got to the common room, he opened the door slowly, out of breath from running, to see a note attached to the mantel.

"Malfoy." It said. "I'll be back for my shift tonight, H."

'Ughhh...' He groaned out loud, slumping down into his chair and covering his face with his hands.

"Stuffed it up again, haven't you Draco?" Said a little voice in the back of his head, causing him to growl and slam his fist into the arm of the chair.

**A/N: sorry guys, if the chapters are too short :/ Please review! I'd love to hear what you think 3**


	3. Fix It

Chapter Three~ Fix it.

"Fix it." Said the voice in Draco's brain, which caught him by surprise.

'Wh- What?' He said automatically, before smacking himself across the forehead.

He got up, got dressed into his robes again, then began his trip to the astronomy tower. He walked swiftly, wanting to be there before she was, leaving her no way to escape. He had to apologise, and he wasn't going to let her run away crying again.

He settled himself in the tower, hidden in the shadows as he waited for Hermione to come climbing up the stairs. His plan was to wait until she was safely in the chamber, then walk out and quietly try to reason with her... But if that didn't work, he'd just lock the door and force her to let him apologise. He hoped he wouldn't have to resort to the latter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione made her way up the winding staircase, grumbling to herself about the long night ahead, standing guard at the top tower. She opened the door, sighed, then pulled out her wand to once again materialise a chair for herself, when she heard someone move in the shadows.

She pointed her wand at the source of the sound, and said shakily, 'Who's th- there?'.

'It's Me.' Said Draco, edging out of the shadows with his hands raised in the air.

'Draco, I don't-' Was all Hermione managed to respond with, before Draco rushed forward, his arms wrapping around her tightly as his lips pressed against hers.

-what the hell am I doing!- He yelled at himself, pulling away from her and wiping his lips, angered at himself.

'D- Draco? What was that?' She yelled, shoving him into the wall. 'And here I thought you were gonna apologise, not assault me!' She pulled out her wand, blasted the door open and started back down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hermione!' He yelled after her, running down the stairs and grabbing her arm. 'I was going to apologise... I don't know what came over me...' He rushed, looking just away from her eyes.

'"Don't know what came over you?' She yelled, trying to tug her arm from his grip. 'You must be joking.' She sneered, laughing incredulously.

'Please...' He groaned. 'Don't remind me of what I just did.'

'Why? Because I'm a mudblood?' She said, her voice thick with implications.

'No... Because my Father would kill me.' He whispered, then let go of her arm and darted down the stairs, leaving a very bewildered Hermione standing there, her arm still raised from where he'd held it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stayed up in the tower, remembering her duty as a Head of Hogwarts.

'Well... At least this gives me time to think...' She murmured, sighing and leaning against a window.

She thought. She thought of his lips on hers, she thought of the way she seemed to fit into his arms... Then she thought of the way he answered her question, how he seemed close to tears again, as though it was some bizarre game of emotional Quidditch.

She looked at her watch, and sighed. She did not want her time in the tower to end, as it meant she'd have to face him, and she did not know what to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sighed as he looked at his watch, mumbling to himself 'Time to face it...' As he stood from his favourite armchair, readjusted his appearance and made his way to the tower, steeling himself for the time that he would see Hermione.

He heard her soft footsteps descending the stairs, and stood where he was, clearing his throat, then balling his hands into fists.

'Draco.' She said, looking him in the eye. 'All's clear.' Before she continued to walk down the flight of stairs.

'Granger. Wait.' He replied, going to grab her arm again, but thinking better of it. She turned and looked up to him, waiting for him to speak.

'Granger, I'm sorry for being so stupid.' He said simply, before moving, rather quickly, up the staircase again, his heart beating frantically as he struggled to not yell out what he really wished to say.

He got into the room, then sighed, whispering to the darkness 'I love you.. Can't you see?'.

**A/N: sorry about the short chapters... I've never really written a 'story' before so... :D i'm happy you still like it though! Oh and i know some of you guys don't get the letter part... I'll edit it so you do :3**

**Thanks for the favourites and reviews! **


	4. Forbidden Love

**Chapter 4, Forbidden Love.**

Hemione lay on her bed, her face buried in the many fluffy pillows that were provided by the castle's house elves. Her thoughts were in a whirl, Draco seemed so different to her now that they'd, as Ginny would say, "locked lips".

She couldn't stop thinking about him, about the way his lips felt on hers, or the way that he'd held her arm as he tried to explain himself. He held it roughly at first, but then gently, as though she was fragile, and he didn't want to break her.

She smiled, rolling onto her back and hugging the pillow she was holding.

'This is... Different..' She muttered to herself, thinking of the way that Ron had treated her. Awkward, no normal contact, and if there was it was like an assault. He didn't know one thing about the way she liked to be kissed... Though it wasn't like she'd known either, not until now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Draco awoke to find that he'd fallen asleep at his post. He looked at his watched, cursed and flung himself down the stairs, panting and gasping for breath as he finally got to the common room. He changed into his robes and grabbed his bag, levitating the books he needed into it.

He hurried out into the Great Hall, hoping he would be able to get some breakfast without being disturbed, when he saw that the only seat was between Pansy and a dumb-looking Goyle.

'Hello Draaaaco!' Pansy trilled, fawning over him as she always did, but he blocked her out, trying to eat in peace. The only thing he couldn't ignore, however, was the hand that continuously trailed up and down his thigh. This only happened when she wished for something more from him, and he usually gave it to her. But this time, he couldn't bear to think of it. He pulled her hand off his leg, much to the surprise of Pansy, flashed her a quick glare, before he looked up, his grey eyes automatically searching for Hermione's amber ones. His gaze finally locked upon hers, after seeing that she'd been looking for someone too. -Looking for me?- He thought, smiling automatically at the possibility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione tried to stop herself from looking for him, but it was no use.

-I just have to make sure he's OK...- She said to herself, albeit unconvincingly. She knew it was something else that made her eyes flick up and sweep over the room.

She looked up again, her heart jolting as her eyes finally locked upon his. -Draco..- She thought, smiling at the happy look on his face. It was as though he was thinking precisely as she was.

'Hermione?' Called Ron, making her jump slightly.

'Yeah?' She said, reluctantly pulling her gaze from Draco's to look at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sighed, standing up and making his way out of the hall, having wolfed down his breakfast to get away from Pansy and her groping hands. He made his way up to the library, planning to finish an essay for Snape.

He sat down at the first table he came to, pulled out some parchment and a quill and began writing, his scrawl moving halfway down the page before he looked up, and growled.

Hermione was with those two idiots again... But she didn't look too happy. As he watched, she slammed her book on the table, stood up and put her things in her bag. She stormed over to the table Draco was sitting at, and sat down, almost automatically. -does she normally sit here when they piss her off?- He wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione slammed her books on Draco's table, and was about to sit down, when she heard a soft cough. Looking down, she saw none other than Draco Malfow, his white-blonde hair shining against the soft light from the lamp next to him.

'Hi.' He murmured, then gestured to the seat opposite him, smiling.

'Hello...' She said warily, sitting in it, then looking up to see his silver-grey eyes boring into hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hmm...' Draco murmured, sucking on his quill as he thought of what to write.

'Want me to help?' Came Hermione's voice, her hand reaching out for his paper.

'Uh... Sure...' He said, passing her his paper and watching her as she went through it, scratching out errors and scribbling in little notes. This went on for a while, until she finally tapped him on the arm and passed him back his paper.

'I just edited it a little, and added in a couple of things. But you had a great basic essay...' She said, surprise leaking into her voice. She clearly wasn't used to editing a good essay.

'Thanks.' He said, his trademark smirk appearing on his face as he read through what she'd edited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They continued to chat for a while, giving advice and talking about books, of which Draco had read a surprising amount, even to Hermione's standards.

They both jumped as someone let out a high laugh, almost like a cackle.

'Pansy...' He muttered, groaning as he saw her standing there, laughing at who he was sitting with.

-Obviously trying to humiliate me, because I didn't give her what she wanted...- He sighed, and called out to Pansy. 'What're you cackling about NOW Parkinson?'. This seemed to startle her, as she immediately stopped laughing. It got the rest of the library's attention too, though it wasn't like they weren't already listening. It took her a while to start glaring, but when she finally did, it was murderous.

'I'm LAUGHING, at the Mud-blood you're sitting with.' She sneered, trying to impress him and her friends again, moving towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione went bright red, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She grabbed her things and was about to storm out of the library, when Draco reached out and grabbed her arm, just like the other night.

'Let me get rid of her..' He muttered, before standing up and slowly letting go of her arm.

'Wh- What!' Pansy gasped, seeing his friendly, almost loving contact on her arm. 'You left me... A sexy, satisfying girl... For HER? A covered up, prude of a Mud-blood?' She whines, her already pug-like face squashing up into something almost unrecognisable.

Draco looked down at Hermione, and saw her nod, a hopeful expression on her face, as through she wanted that.

He nodded, then looked up at Pansy, a triumphant expression on his face.

'Yeah, that's right Parkinson.' He sneered, looking around at the rest of the listeners, his eyes lingering on Ron and Harry's stunned faces.

'I dumped you, for Hermione.' He smirked at her, then softened his expression as he turned back to Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione held out her hand, and Draco took it. He led her out of the library and into the corridor, before he let her go.

'You aren't serious?' Hermione whispered in shock, looking up at him.

'Do you think I would have said it if I wasn't?' He said in a strained voice, his head in his hands.

'What's wrong?' She asked, gently pulling his hand from his fac.

'I... Tried not to drag you into this... I tried not to show you my feelings... My father wouldn't accept us.' He murmured, sighing and turning away, starting to walk to the common room, his long strides making Hermione have to jog to keep up.

'Draco!' Hermione called, jogging after him and pulling on his arm.

'What?' He said quietly, looking into her eyes.

'If you wanted... We could just say it was all a joke, to annoy Pansy..' She said quietly, biting her lip and trying to hold back a grin.

'Hmm.. That's not a bad idea...' He said, before smiling and slipping his finger under her chin, lifting up her face so he could kiss her.


	5. Yazzlebear Made a BooBoo :

Okay. I feel HORRIBLE!  
>i took ages to put up my last chapter, and im sorry :

But unfortunately... i have supreme writer's block. I will try to keep updating, but i just don't have any ideas at the moment... I can't seem to continue with this story... I've tried...  
>I'm sure it'll come to me at some point though!<p>

I'm sorry readers! 

I hope you still love me :3  
>3,<p>

Yazzlebear


End file.
